The present invention relates to patient support apparatuses, and more particularly to systems and methods for controlling one or more functions of the patient support apparatuses.
Patient support apparatuses are used in a variety of different settings within health care environments. Such patient support apparatuses may include beds, stretchers, cots, operating tables, support tables, patient recliners, and other structures used to support a patient. Patient support apparatuses include a number of different aspects that may be controlled by either the patient or a caregiver. Such aspects include controlling the physical movement of one or more components of the apparatus, controlling the electronics on the support apparatus, controlling one or more settings on the support apparatus, and/or controlling the communication of the support apparatus with other devices.
Typically, the controls for controlling the physical movement of one or more aspects of the patient support apparatus are located on one or more control panels positioned on the patient support apparatus. One example of this can be seen in commonly assigned, U.S. patent publication 2007/0163045 filed by Becker et al. and entitled PATIENT HANDLING DEVICE INCLUDING LOCAL STATUS INDICATION, ONE-TOUCH FOWLER ANGLE ADJUSTMENT, AND POWER-ON ALARM CONFIGURATION. In many cases, a control panel is positioned on one or more siderails of the patient support apparatus so that both a caregiver and a patient may access the controls to thereby move the support apparatus to the desired orientation and/or position. A control panel is commonly also located at the foot end of the patient support apparatus where a caregiver can control various aspects of the patient support apparatus. The foot end controls are typically not easily accessible by a patient, and may include controls that are not intended to be accessed by the patient. In still other situations, a pendant or pedestal may be supplied on the patient support apparatus that includes buttons or the like for controlling various aspects of the patient support apparatus.